tdbbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Island
17 teenagers are marooned on an island where they must put up with challenges, the food, and their own campmates to win. Chapter 1 A young man, probably in his 30s, is seen standing on a dock. “Welcome to Total Drama Island, the newest and hottest reality show on television!” He yells. “I’m your host, Chris McLean. Here’s the deal. Every 3 days, the contestants will compete in a challenge that will decide the winners. The winners win immunity while the losers will be up for elimination. The person with the most votes will be sent packing to our luxurious estate on another island, quite close to ours. But before any of that happens, we have a great twist awaiting the 27 campers. Let’s meet them, shall we?” A large boat containing the contestants is seen arriving to the island. The camera pans to Sky and Sugar. “Sky, The Athlete. She’s coming to the game ready to bring impact.” “Isn’t this exciting?” She asks Sugar. “And Sugar, The Pageant Queen. She’s won 15 pageants somehow…” “Yeah! I’M JUST BURSTING WITH EXCITEMENT!” She yells before squeezing Sky. The camera pans to Scott, Dawn, and Max. “Scott, The Farmboy. I’m not sure what he’ll use to win...maybe his strength?” “I’m sure I have this game in the bag.” He says. “Oh yes. Your aura tells that you are very confident.” Says Dawn. “And that’s Dawn, The Aura Whisperer…” “Oh please. My genius mind will help me win the money.” Says Max. “And Max, The Evil Genius.” “Yeah, if you don’t get stepped on.” Says Scott. “That was not very nice.” Says Dawn. “It’s fine. He’ll see what he’s done soon enough.” Says Max. The camera pans down to another deck, where Lightning and Cameron are seen. “Lightning, The Jock.” “Hey, scrawny. Stay outta my way in the game, or you’ll get a full blast of Lightning!” “Uh...okay.” Says Cameron, obviously terrified. “And Cameron, The Bubble Boy.” The camera pans over to Beardo, Mike, and B.” “Beardo, The Human Soundbox.” Beardo makes an explosion sound. “Mike, The MPD Guy.” “WHAT WAS THAT?!” He yells. “And B, The Silent Genius.” B waves. The camera pans back up to Leonard, Staci, and Samey. “Leonard, The Wizard.” “Hello ladies! Would you like some lizard eyes for good luck?” “Staci, The Compulsive Liar.” “Sure! My great great great great great grandfather created the idea of good luck.” “Samey, The Nice Cheerleader Twin.” “Uh, no thank you.” Samey says while backing up. Sam, Brick, and Scarlett are seen at the back of the boat. “Sam, The Gamer.” “Do you think we’ll be able to use handhelds?” Sam asks. “Brick, The Cadet.” “I’m not sure.” Brick says. “Scarlett, The Genius.” “According to my calculations, the island is atleast 10 square miles.” She says. “And what does that have to do with the show?” Asks Brick. “Oh, uh, nothing. It’s just incase um...someone gets lost.” Replies Scarlett. “Oh, good idea.” Replies Sam. The camera pans to the top deck, where Zoey, Rodney, and Dave are seen. “Zoey, The Indie Chick.” “I’m so excited for this!” She yells. “Rodney, The Country Boy.” “You smell nice…” Says Rodney. Zoey backs up. “Thanks...hehehe…” She says before running away. “Dave, The Normal Guy.” “Uh...I’m gonna go.” Dave says before running behind Zoey. The camera pans to Ella, Dakota, and Anne Maria. “Ella, The Fairytale Princess.” “Laaaa! Laaa! I’m so excited to play in a wondrous and beautiful game!” Ella sings. “Dakota, The Fame Monger.” “Uh, yeah. Me too. I’m ready to be the star of the show!” Yells Dakota. “Anne Maria, The Jersey Shore Reject.” “Yo, so am I.” Says Anne. The camera pans to Topher and Shawn. “Topher, The Wannabe Host.” “I am going to help Chris host the show!” Yells Topher. “Uh, be careful. Chris could actually be a zombie in disguise. YOU could be a zombie in disguise! AHHHHHH!” Yells Shawn, running around. “Shawn, The Zombie Killer?” The camera pans back to the beginning of the boat, where Jo, Amy, and Jasmine are. “Jo, The Jock-ette.” “Listen up, prissies! I’m winning this show! No one is stopping me!” “Hey, who told you to talk to me?” Asks Amy. “Amy, The Mean Cheerleader Twin.” “I talk to whoever you want.” Replies Jo. “Well you don’t talk to ME.” Says Amy. “Ladies, we’re not even on the island yet. Stop fighting.” Says Jasmine. “Jasmine, The Australian Outback Girl.” The boat stops at the dock and everyone gets off. “Everyone, welcome to...Total. Drama. ISLAND!” Yells Chris. Everyone cheers. “Now, before we do anything, there are 27 of you. We really didn’t want the teams to be uneven but we couldn’t cancel on you guys. So we’re doing the first vote off of the season right now.” Everyone gasps. “I understand this is hard to do, but vote off who you think is the weakest.” Sky, you’re first. Everyone votes. “I will read the votes.” Says Chris. “B” “Sam” “Cameron” “Scott” “Scarlett” “Dave” “Staci” “Ella” “Samey” “Dawn” “So far B, Sam, Cameron, Scott, Scarlett, Dave, Staci, Ella, Samey, and Dawn all have 1 vote. It’s tied.” “Ella” “Dawn” “Dawn” “Ella” “Sam” “Staci” “B” “B” “B” “Cameron” “B” “B” “B” “Cameron” “Cameron” “Cameron” “The vote is 7-5, and the other votes don’t matter. The final 2 votes decide if its a tie or if B is going home.” Says Chris. B looks worriedly at Cameron. “The next two votes are for…” Everyone stares in suspense. “B. I’m sorry B, but your time here has ended.” Says Chris. B gets up and walks to the boat of losers. “Now that we have 26, it’s time for teams.” “Wait. You made us vote someone out so that there wasn’t 1 extra person on a team? That’s horrible!” Says Zoey. “I agree.” Says Mike. Zoey smiles at Mike. “I don’t care. You had to vote him off sometime if you wanted to win.” Says Chris. Zoey sits back down. “On the Killer Bass is Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, Lightning, Dawn, Cameron, Sam, Brick, Scott, Jo, Staci, Dakota, and Rodney.” The team lines up. “I ain’t no fish.” Says Anne Maria. “You are in this game.” Replies Chris. “The Screaming Gophers are Ella, Beardo, Sky, Max, Scarlett, Dave, Shawn, Sugar, Leonard, Jasmine, Amy, Samey, and Topher.” “I like being a gopher. It’s kind of cute.” Says Samey. Amy pushes her sister. “Well I don’t.” She says. “Change the name!” “No can do, Amy.” Says Chris. “Now, get to your cabins and get changed. It will be time for our challenge soon.” Jo and Brick talk while walking to the Bass cabin. “So, you think we’ll do something safe for the first challenge?” Asks Brick. “Please. It’s reality television. They aren’t gonna have us do a swimming contest. It’s gotta be dangerous and extreme. It’s the first episode anyways. I’d like to see what I’m getting myself into.” Says Jo. “But nothing is too overpowering for me.” “Oh, well then I’ll be ready too!” Says Brick. Confessional “Brick is a good kid. I think I’ll keep him around for a while until I’m given the chance to get rid of him.” Mike and Zoey are seen talking. “Thanks for supporting me over there.” Says Zoey. “Uh, no problem.” Says Mike, blushing. Suddenly, Mike breathes heavily, and he starts dancing around. “Uh, Mike?” Says Zoey. “No Mike here! I’m Svetlana! Woohoo!” Svetlana yells. Mike suddenly breathes heavily and returns to himself. Confessional “I really like Mike. His acts are funny, though I’m not sure what part of comedy that is...I guess character acting? I’d love to get to know him more.” “Confessional “I think Zoey and I have a great connection. It’s just...my MPD. It’s going to ruin everything with her.” Amy and Samey are seen walking with each other to the Gophers cabin. “When we get to the challenge, you will be my safety mat. If I’m about to get hurt, you better save me.” Says Amy. “Um, I don’t know if I can do that all of the time A-” “Shut up. You can do it. If you can’t get any votes to be voted off for being weak, then you can definitely save me.” Interrupts Amy. “Oh. Okay.” Says Samey. Confessional “Amy is a great sister. I’m glad she’s here to boss me around and tell me what to do so I don’t wander aimlessly for help.” Leonard, Sugar, and Shawn are walking together. “You always gotta be careful. Zombies are everywhere.” Says Shawn. “Oh, no. The zombies were wiped out years ago by The Warlocks of Wizard City.” Says Leonard. “But-” “Have you ever seen a real zombie?” Asks Leonard. “No…but they are hiding.” Says Shawn. Confessional “Shawn is such an idiot. As if dead people would know to dress up like people. Who comes up with these fairytale stories?” “Y’all are so cool! I never fought zombies or made spells. BUT I WON PAGEANTS and that beats everything you did!” Says Sugar. Leonard and Shawn look at each other. The teams arrive at the cabins. Anne Maria is spraying her hairspray in the cabin. “Hey Snooki, think you could do that somewhere else? I don’t feel like suffocating right now.” Says Jo. “Oh, you think that’s funny? Atleast I have fashion.” Says Anne Maria, continuing to spray her hair. “I don’t need fashion. All I need is muscle.” Says Jo. “Trust me. A pair of gray sweatpants don’t make you look tough.” Replies Anne Maria. Brick is working out, along with Lightning. “So, you do any sports at home?” Asks Lightning. “No...I don’t. I’m a soldier in training. I’m tough, hard, and strong.” Says Brick. Cameron is seen reading a book. Rodney and Scott are talking behind the cabin. “No one’s gonna know. Trust me.” Says Rodney. “Don’t talk to me. I don’t even like any of my cousins anyways.” Says Scott. “I’m right here...and I’m your only cousin!” Says Rodney. “Yeah…” Says Scott, walking away. Scarlett is seen from the other cabin, watching them. “Those two are cousins. We need to tell the other team that they are trying to hide their advantage.” She says. “Isn’t it a bit too early to sabotage the other team?” Asks Sky. “Nope. Not one bit.” Says Scarlett. Zoey is seen talking to Mike outside. “Hey.” Says Scarlett. “Shouldn’t you be talking with your team?” Asks Mike. “I just thought I’d let you know that Rodney and Scott are cousins. They were trying to hide it from you.” Says Scarlett. “Oh my gosh. Should we tell the team, Mike?” Asks Zoey. “No. I have a better idea.” Says Mike. “What? No. You have to tell your team. I trust you guys and we could be a great final 3. But if you keep it a secret and they find out that you hid it from them, you’re screwed.” Scarlett says before walking away. Over the loudspeaker, Chris is heard. “Everyone meet at the mess hall.” The teams go to the mess hall and sit down. “This is where you’ll be eating, but because we fed you on the boat, you won’t be eating here today. Your challenge is...to jump off the cliff. Everyone gasps. “Come on...I mean how bad could it be?” Asks Dave. The contestants are seen on the cliff. “Fuck no.” Says Dakota. Chapter 2 “Previously on Total Drama Island, there were insane twists, conflicts, and couples lurking around every corner. B was the first person voted off and the teams were introduced to their first challenge. Who will be the winner? And who will be sent packing to join B? Find out now on Total. Drama! ISLAND!” “There is no way I’m jumping off of this cliff! I’m calling daddy to get me out of here.” Says Dakota. “No need, Dakota. You can be a chicken, but that means you get a chicken hat. The team with the most jumpers wins extra supplies to help with part 2 of this challenge.” Says Chris. “Ugh, there’s a part 2?” Asks Staci. “Even my great great great great great uncle Frederick didn’t like parts.” “That doesn’t even make any sense.” Replies Chris. “Bass, you’re up.” “I’m not jumping.” Says Dakota. “You’re risking it for your team.” Replies Chris. “I don’t care. I don’t want to get my hair wet either.” She says. “Me neither! I ain’t jumping.” Says Anne Maria. “Go ahead and quit ladies.” Says Chris. Anne Maria and Dakota take a chicken hat and go down to the boat. “On three?” Asks Zoey to Mike. “On three.” Says Mike. “1.” They say. “2.” They bend their knees. “3!” They jump off of the cliff and land in the water below. “We’re safe!” Mike yells. Dawn looks down. “I really don’t want to do this…” She says. I’ll have to meditate my way down.” She sits down and crosses her legs. She closes her eyes and creates circles with her fingers. “Oh, please!” Yells Jo. She runs off the side of the cliff and flips into the water. She climbs out and gets on the boat, where she sees Dawn. “What the...how did you...where did you…” “Meditation.” Replies Dawn. “Could you teach me that?!” Yells Sam. He looks back and jumps. “Scott, Rodney, Staci, Brick, and Cameron need to jump.” Cameron looks down. “I am not jumping.” He says. He is suddenly pushed by Scott into the water. Scott lands next to him. “Hey! You could have killed me!” Yells Cameron. “Eh, oh well. You got down here, didn’t you?” Replies Scott. “Well, yeah.” Says Cameron. “But again, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!” “Oh get over it.” Says Scott, swimming away. Confessional “Scott is extremely rude. He needs to be watched.” “Rodney, Staci, Brick...it’s time to jump or chicken out.” Says Chris. Brick looks down and gulps. “Anyone wanna jump with me?” He asks. “ME. I’M SCARED. EVEN MY GREAT GREAT GREAT AUNT SYLVIA WASN’T THIS SCARED AND SHE INVENTED IT.” Yells Staci. Brick and Staci grab each others’ hands and jump. Confessional “Staci really needs to stop lying.” “Yay! We survived!” Yells Staci. “Yeah...hehe…” Says Brick. The water around them becomes yellow. “Uh...what is that?” Asks Staci. “Scott peed in the water! Ew!” Yells Brick, lying. They swim away. “I did not!” Yells Scott. “Why was there pee in the water then?” Asks Brick. “Notice it appeared AFTER you jumped, genius.” Replies Scott. “Rodney, you need to make a decision.” Says Chris. “Uh...I...um...I can’t! All these ladies are watching. I can’t let them see me screaming.” He admits. “Only 10 people jumped. Its time for the Gophers.” Says Chris. “Jumping off of a huge cliff to my possible death? Easy...hehehehe!” Says Dave. “Uh, Dave. Are you okay?” Asks Sky. “Yeah! I’m fine! Hahaha! Let’s jump!” He says. Sky jumps off and lands in the water. Dave backs out and grabs a chicken hat. Ella whistles and birds fly to her. They pick her up and fly her gently to the water. “What?! That’s not allowed!” Yells Chris. “Youuuu never said thaaaaaaaat!” Sings Ella. Beardo runs and jumps off the cliff into the water. “10 more to jump. Sugar, Max, Scarlett, Leonard, Shawn, Jasmine, Samey, Amy, and Topher need to jump.” “Samey, jump before me so I can see which place is the best to land.” Says Amy. “Uh, sure sis.” Says Samey. Jasmine glares at Amy. Confessional “Amy is extremely rude to her sister. I think she needs a good smack in the head.” Samey jumps and lands in a safe spot. “Okay Amy! You can come down!” Says Samey. “Just let me mo-” Amy lands on Samey and they both go underwater. Confessional “Samey didn’t move out of the way! She is such a failure!” Jasmine jumps aswell. “I’m coming down!” Yells Shawn. He jumps into the water. “The remaining 5 people that need to jump are Topher, Leonard, Scarlett, Max, and Sugar. Will they jump?” Asks Chris to the viewers. “Yes! Yeehaw!” Yells Sugar. She runs and jumps off the cliff, screaming. “And then there were 4. 3 of you need to jump.” Says Chris. “Well it won’t be me. It took me an hour to get my hair perfect.” Says Topher. “You teenagers and your hair.” Says Chris. Topher walks away with a chicken hat. “Leonard, Scarlett, and Max are the final 3 that have not jumped yet.” Says Chris. “I’ll do it for the team.” Says Scarlett. She runs and dives into the water below. “My magic will make me land in the perfect position!” Shrieks Leonard. He jumps. “Max, you must jump in order for your team to win.” Says Chris. “But...I’m scared.” He says. “Come on, Max! You can do it!” Yells Sky. He puts his finger on his chin and looks down. “Uh...um…” “Come on already!” Yells Chris. Max looks down once more. “I...can’t.” He says. “Are you sure?” Asks Chris. “Yes. I’m sure that I can’t QUIT ON MY TEAM!” Yells Max. He runs and jumps off the cliff and lands in the water. “The Screaming Gophers get an advantage!” Yells Chris. “This is all your fault, beauties! Why don’t you go eat lipstick or whatever and leave the true teammates alone.” Yells Jo. “Hey! That big guy didn’t even jump with us!” Yells Dakota. “But he’s strong and can get us far in challenges.” Argues Jo. Confessional “Jo is such a psychopath!” “Yo! Get yo sexist attitude and SHOVE IT UP YO BIG FAT-” “OKAY ladies! Let’s go cool off and get the crates.” Says Mike. He separates the girls. Sky picks up a large crate and puts it on her new carrying supplies. She easily walks it to the camp, along with the rest of her team. Dawn picks flowers and puts them in her hair. She then grabs a crate and drops it. “These are heavy!” She says. “Get workin’ freaky girl.” Says Lightning. Dawn pushes the crate against the sand. “Hand me the tape!” Yells Sugar. She wraps it around the wood to keep the water in. The Bass arrive. “They’re already almost done!” Yells Jo. “Let’s stay calm about this. There is no need to get mad, Jo.” Says Dawn. “All you Bass have been psychotic since we’ve gotten here!” Yells Jo. “Hey! When my great great great great great great uncle Milo created the first team, he wanted them to work as a team! We need to stay together and get this done! Who’s with me!” Staci yells. “Yeah!” Her team yells. Soon, the challenge is over. Chris walks over and looks at the hot tubs, and they are both surprisingly good. He suddenly seens water leaking from one of the hot tubs. “And the winners are…” “The Screaming Gophers!” He yells. “Come on!” Whines Lightning. At the mess hall, the Bass decide on who would be the best to go. “Anne Maria or Dakota should go.” Jo says. “I disagree. I think the person who called us all psychos should go home.” Replies Dakota. “What about Rodney? He is the guy we all trusted to be the one who was strong and brave.” Says Scott. “What?! Why would you blame me?! I did just as much as Anne Maria and Dakota.” Says Rodney. “We can’t debate much longer. We have to decide.” Says Zoey. “There is no deciding. Everyone’s personalities and opinions are different. We can’t agree on who goes.” Says Dawn. “Fine. Everyone vote who you wanna vote.” Says Jo. “Welcome to the bonfire ceremony. Tonight, we will be handing out marshmallows. If you don’t get one, your time here is over. Understood?” Says Chris. Everyone nods. “Good. Let’s vote.” Confessional Jo is holding a picture of Anne Maria. “I’m sick of your attitude. It’s time to leave.” “The votes are in. The people with no votes and that are safe are… Scott. Zoey. Mike. Dawn. Lightning. Cameron. Staci. Brick. And Sam.” Says Chris. Jo, Rodney, Anne Maria, and Dakota all look worried. “Safe with 1 vote is… Jo.” Jo catches her marshmallow and runs up. “Dakota. You are safe with 2 votes.” Dakota gets her marshmallow. “Anne Maria...Rodney...one of you is going home tonight. It will NOT be… Anne Maria.” She gets her marshmallow. “But this doesn’t make any sense! You need me!” Yells Rodney. “I guess your time is up.” Says Scott. “You traitor! We are family! You will pay for this!” Yells Rodney. He then stomps away. “And with that, 2 are down, 25 to go. How will the Bass recover from their loss, and will Sky become the new leader of The Screaming Gophers? Find out next time on...Total! Drama! Island!” Chapter 3 “Previously on Total Drama Island, it was all going down...literally! Anne Maria, Dakota, and Jo had some cat fights while Sky lead her team to her win. Scott blindsided his cousin and Rodney was voted out! Who will be the next to go? And will the Bass get their act together? Find out now on...Total! Drama! Island!” The Bass Cabin is waking up. “That sucked. Rodney was a good asset, man. Why’d you vote him out?” Questions Lightning to Scott. “Rodney was dangerous. You’ve never seen him in rage before.” Says Scott. “So that means you know him?” Asks Cameron. “We uh...were in the same class in 1st grade. He attacked a girl in the class.” Says Scott. “Yeah, 1st grade. Don’t you think he might have matured a little?” Asks Brick. “No. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.” Says Scott. Meanwhile, the females are still not getting along. Dakota is brushing her hair. “Hey. My great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother created the first brush! Before that, people would use their hands and because things were so dirty back then, they got bugs in their hair and hands all the time. Brushes stopped that...a little.” Says Staci. “You need to stop lying. It’s annoying Staci.” Says Dakota. “Oh. I didn’t mean to lie about farting last night. Sorry.” Says Staci. “NO. I mean about your relatives. None of that stuff you say is true.” Says Dakota. “But it is! You don’t understand how famous my family members are!” Says Staci. “Listen. Stop talking about them. We don’t care.” Says Dakota. “It’ll be hard, but I’ll do it for the team!” Replies Staci. “Enough ladies. I’m going out for a jog.” Says Jo. “Good. No one wants you here anyways.” Says Anne Maria. “Good. I don’t wanna be with you people either.” Replies Jo. She leaves the cabin. Confessional “The girls on the team are all sick of each other. I just need to lay low and make it to the end!” Mike and Zoey are relaxing at the dock. “I think it’s awesome how your hair is so red!” Says Mike. “Awww! Thanks!” Says Zoey. “We could totally be the final 2 if we vote with each other.” Says Mike. “I’d love that.” Says Zoey. The Screaming Gophers are in a good mood. Confessional “I believe I can lead this team to victory. I just need people to trust me.” “Sky, do you wanna go swimming or something? Maybe go to the hottub?” Asks Dave. “Well, I’d love to but-” “Come on! Lets go!” Interrupts Dave. “Aw! I love romance!” Says Ella. “It’s not romance. We’re just friends.” Replies Sky. Shawn, Leonard, and Sugar are hanging out. “I really like this trio! We should get another member and make an alliance.” Says Shawn. “Sure.” Says Sugar. “But who?” “Well if I had to choose, it would be Jasmine...she’s so beautiful.” Says Shawn. Leonard and Sugar look at Shawn. “I mean strong! She’s really strong!” He says. “If we use Jasmine as our strength, Shawn as our brains-” “No! The Zombies will want to kill me if they know I’m the brains of the group! How about Sugar?” Says Shawn. “Hey! I ain’t bein’ zombie food!” Says Sugar. “How about the smarts?” Asks Leonard. “Fine.” Says Shawn. “Im the magic. And Sugar is the beauty.” Says Leonard. Shawn motions Jasmine to walk to them. “Hey guys! What’s going on?” Asks Jasmine. “We want a four-way alliance with you. We could be a really strong and powerful group.” Says Shawn. “Okay! Sure. But why me?” Says Jasmine. “Think about it. The four of us are unstoppable!” Yells Sugar. “How so?” Asks Jasmine. “I’m the beauty. The sexiness! Leonard is the magic! Shawn is the smarts. You’re the strength. It’s a perfect combination!” Says Sugar. “Alright. Let’s do this then!” Yells Jasmine. Confessional “They seem trustworthy, but that could change at any time.” “Laaaa laaaa laaa!” Sings Ella. “It’s a wonderful life!” Beardo makes a beat to Ella’s singing. “The mixture of hip-hop and classical is not beautiful…” Says Scarlett. “Oh, only in few minds does it work, my peer.” Says Ella, before skipping away. “Everyone outside for the next challenge!” Says Chris. Everyone walks outside. “Teams, today your challenge is an awake-a-thon!” Announces Chris. The whines and cries of the contestants are heard. “Since The Gophers have one more member, they will choose someone to be on kitchen duty...with Chef.” Chris says. Chef is seen smirking. Everyone on the Gophers, other than Ella, back up. “Oh, how nice! Kitchen duty!” Ella exclaims. “And while Ella walks to her death, we will begin now.” Says Chris. HOUR 7 “It’s been 7 hours, and no one is asleep. The sun set 3 hours ago. It’s around 11 PM.” Says Chris. Zoey and Mike and sitting next to a log. “So, do you enjoy camping?” Asks Zoey. “I like to camp with people I love.” He replies. “Like now.” “Awww!” Says Zoey. She kisses his cheek. Suddenly, Mike goes through his phase once again and turns into his new personality, Chester. “I’m so tired…” Says Cameron. “You youngsters and your complaining!” Yells Mike. “Uh, Mike?” Questions Zoey. “I ain’t Mike! I’m Chester!” He says. Confessional “Mike is acting so weird. I wonder if he’s doing this on purpose because he’s scared of love.” Shawn is seen hiding in a bush by Scarlett. “Uh, what are you doing?” Asks Scarlett. “I’m hiding from the zombies.” Replies Shawn. “There are no zombies, you idiot. It’s impossible for the dead to come back to life.” Says Scarlett. “They are real. You will regret not believing.” Says Shawn. “Okay. By the way, I heard psychiatrists help with that kind of stuff.” Says Scarlett before walking away. Jo is running in place. “Um, I don’t think you should do that. It will only waste more energy.” Says Brick. “It won’t. I got this.” Says Jo. She passes out seconds after saying that to Brick. HOUR 9 “Jo, Brick, Zoey, Mike, and Cameron have all fallen asleep for the Bass, while Shawn has fallen asleep for the Gophers. They lead in a 12-7 score.” Announces Chris. “I’m...trying...not to fall asleep. My great great-” Staci says before being interrupted. “Staci, remember?” Says Dakota. “Oh, right.” Says Staci. “Now put the cameras in my face, boys.” Says Dakota. “I need some more screentime.” Anne Maria is spraying her hair. Scott, Dawn, and Lightning are talking. “Your aura is orange-red.” Says Dawn to Lightning. “What does that mean?” Asks Lightning. “You are very confident.” Replies Dawn. “What about me?” Asks Scott. “Dark pink…” Says Dawn. “Is that good?” Asks Scott. “Oh no. It’s not. It means you are full of deceit and dishonesty.” Says Dawn. Confessional “Dawn is officially on my watchlist. She is dangerous to my safety in the game.” Sam is playing his GameGuy. Sky is relaxing with Samey and Amy. “So, do you enjoy having a twin, Amy?” Asks Sky. “No! Samey is the most disgusting, dishonest person ever! She is so ugly and she has the worst taste!” Says Amy. “She’s right. I do.” Says Samey. “Woah, that’s not anyway to talk to your twin sister.” Says Sky. “Yeah Samey!” Says Amy. “I’m talking to you.” Says Sky. “Excuse me, athlete girl?” Says Amy. “It’s Sky. Come on Samey. Let’s leave.” Says Sky. “HEY! SHE’S MY SISTER!” Yells Amy. Confessional “I HATE SKY! SHE IS SUCH A STUPID PIECE OF GARBAGE!” HOUR 12 “Amy, Dave, Samey, Scarlett, and Sky have all fallen asleep. It’s now 7-6, with the Bass leading.” Announces Chris. Ella is seen in the kitchen, very tired. “May I go sleep now?” She asks. “NO! I WANT TO SEE SPARKLES ON SPARKLES!” Says Chef. “But I…” Says Ella before falling asleep. “Hmm…” Chef says while looking at the dishes. “She did do pretty well. Fine. Sleep on the floor, girl.” He says. Anne Maria is by the water. “Stupid Jo and her stupid trashy opinions.” She says. She rubs her eyes and walks back to camp. She then passes out. HOUR 15 “Anne Maria has fallen asleep. It’s tied 6-6.” “I think I need to sleep. My powers are becoming weak.” Says Dawn. “Uh...I...don’t…” Scott says before falling over. 6-5. “Dang! He wiped out faster than I can say Sha-Lightning!” Exclaims Lightning. “Yes, he did. We must stay awake.” Says Dawn, disappointed. Staci falls over and hits the ground. Sam also falls asleep. 6-3. Beardo starts making lullaby sounds, which causes Jasmine to fall asleep. “WOULD YOU STOP IT!” Yells Sugar. Beardo makes a cat sound before pouncing off. 5-3. Beardo then falls asleep, hitting the ground. 4-3. He is followed by a tired but still pretty Dakota. 4-2. “We can do it, Lightning...we can d...d...do…” Dawn says before drifting to sleep. “CREEPY GIRL! WAKE UP! Now I have to do this all by myself.” Says Lightning. Leonard falls asleep. 3-1. “My evil will keep me awake for...centuries…” Says Max. He then falls over. 2-1. “Well, I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight Sugar.” Says Topher. “Hey! Don’t sleep!” Says Sugar. Topher lays down and closes his eyes. 1-1. “It’s Lightning vs. Sugar! Who will be the winner?” Says Chris. HOUR 18 Lightning and Sugar are still awake. “I. Ain’t. Sleeping.” Says Lightning. “Neither. Am. I!” Says Sugar. “Come on Lightning! Woohoo!” Yells Dakota. “I’m gonna...win…” Says Lightning. “No! Lightning!” Yells Dawn, watching. He slowly falls over, and hits the ground with a thud. “The Screaming Gophers win!” Yells Chris. “Yes! Nice job, Sugar!” Says Samey. “Shut up. I never said you could talk.” Says Amy. “She can talk if she wants.” Says Sky. “Yeah. That’s enough of your bullying!” Says Samey. The Killer Bass are once again scattered. “So what do you say? Dakota goes tonight.” Says Jo. “Maybe. But Dakota actually did well in the challenge.” Says Scott. “Then Anne Maria.” Says Jo. “What about Sam. He’s a gamer and he’s lazy.” Says Scott. “NO! Are you insane! Anne Maria must go tonight!” Yells Jo. “Listen. Their time will come. But we need to get out the weak before we get out the vulnerable.” Says Scott. Dakota and Anne Maria are talking with Mike, Zoey, Lightning, and Dawn. “So how would you feel about Jo?” Asks Dakota. “It’s a bad idea. Jo is very athletic in challenges.” Says Dawn. “Yeah. We need her.” Says Zoey. “I say we get rid of Scott or gamer guy over there.” Says Lightning. “Scott is sneaky but Sam doesn’t show any interest in the game.” Says Mike. Jo and Scott walk over. “Hey, ladies. I wanted to apologize about our misunderstanding. You two did very well in the challenge. Me and Scott were talking and we think Sam should go home.” Says Jo. “We think that too.” Says Dakota. “Yeah, and we ain’t gonna get in any tiffs anymore?” Asks Anne Maria. “Nope. We can start over.” Says Jo. Jo and Scott walk away. “Are we actually voting Sam?” Asks Dawn. “Maybe…” Says Zoey. Brick is then told by Jo and Scott to vote Sam. “Welcome back to your 3rd bonfire ceremony.” Says Chris. “It’s a pleasure to be here.” Says Jo, sarcastically. “The votes tonight were a bit scattered, but the majority knew what they were doing.” Says Chris. “With no votes, the people safe are… Anne Maria. Mike. Zoey. Lightning. Dawn. Cameron. Brick. Staci. And...Dakota.” Says Chris. “Scott, Jo, Sam, the three of you got votes. The person safe with 1 vote is Jo.” Says Chris. “Yes!” Says Jo. “The person safe with two votes is… Scott.” Says Chris. “That’s alright! I had a fun time! See ya, everyone!” Says Sam, walking away. “Now that the Killer Bass’ losing streak has started, what will they do to stop it? Will Sky stop the twins from fighting? Will Sugar ever not be annoyed by Beardo? Find out next time on Total. Drama! ISLAND!” Says Chris. Chapter 4 (Before reading this episode, please note that I have decided to switch my writing style from story form to script form. This is an experiment and it is not confirmed to be permanent.) Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, it was an all out battle between the two teams as they tried to stay awake. Yeah...the episode was kind of a sleeper. Amy and Sky’s new rivalry started, and we’re not sure if it will end anytime soon. Zoey became suspicious of Mike, and wondered if he was hiding something from her. And Scarlett learned that her teammates were all idiots. How nice, huh? In the end, Sam the lazy gamer was sent packing. Will this cause the Bass to be stronger? Probably not. But let’s see in this episode of...Total! Drama! Island! The contestants are eating in the Dining Hall. Sugar: *Falls asleep in her food* Amy: I think she’s gonna be out for a while. Shawn: Maybe...maybe she died and will become a zombie! AHHH! *Jumps under the table* Jasmine: Shawn, I sincerely doubt that’s true. Shawn: Hm...maybe you’re right. Scarlett: (CONF) I think Jasmine and Shawn need to go quickly. I just need to get myself the numbers to vote the power couple. Sky: So Samey, tell me- Dave: Hey Sky. We should totally relax at the beach today after the challenge. Sky: Um, Dave, I- Dave: It’ll be fun. Sky: Okay. Fine. Sky: (CONF) Dave is being very difficult. I’m not sure if he knows that I have a boyfriend. Sky: Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to talk to my friend. Dave: Oh. Got it. ;) *Walks away* Samey: Aww. It’s cute that you guys are friends. Sky: I want it to stay that way. I have a boyfriend. Samey: Oh. Then you should tell him. Sky: I’ll do it tonight. Beardo: *Makes a “waa waa waaaaa” sound* Ella: Oh my. That was very interesting. Could you do animal sounds? Beardo: *Makes a bird sound* Ella: Oh yay! How amazing! Leonard: *Practicing spells* Huzzah! *Nothing happens* Hm. I must need more frog guts and less bear eyes. Zoey: Mike, I was wondering...why do you do those...acts randomly? I don’t hate them, I’m just confused about them. Mike: Zoey, I wish I could tell you. Zoey: But you can tell me. I love goofballs. Mike: I have MPD. Zoey: That’s fine! I don’t know why you felt the need to hide it. Mike: Great. Jo: Okay, lovebirds. We get it. Dakota: Oh, leave them alone. They haven’t done anything to you. Jo: Why do you care? Dakota: Because it’s none of your business. Jo: My team, my business. Dakota: Whatever. Anne Maria: You all are just crazy. *Sprays her hair* Jo: Can it, tanny. Staci: Wow. These girls are insane. Luckily my great great great great grandfather invented arms to break people apart. Lightning: *stares* Staci: What? Lightning: Girl, you lie so bad that it sounds like you ain’t lyin. Staci: Uh, does that sentence make sense? Lightning: Oh whatever. Sha-Lightning is gonna eat his protein! *Starts eating* Brick: So, Scott… Scott: *Eating* Yeah? Brick: So...uh...you live on a farm? Scott: Yep… Brick: (CONF) Making small talk with Scott is hard. I hardly know anything about him! Scott: (CONF) Brick is pretty pathetic, but I’m sure I can use him. Chris: *Walks in* Hey guys. Our challenge is on the beach in 20 minutes. Meet me in the glass dodgeball court. Sugar: Okay...I’ll meet y’all in the...the forest in a few minutes… *Falls over* Chris: It looks like Sugar hasn’t recovered. How about Lightning? Lightning: *Snoring on the table* Chris: Okay...neither recovered. And both could be strong assets on the team. Sad… Zoey: We get it. No need to rub it in. Staci: Yeah. Be positive! Like, I’m really amazing at sports because my great great great great grandfather Erik invented sports. Before that, people just did nothing for fun. Chris: Great. I’m sure the Bass have this in the bag… Staci: Oh, we do. Dakota: Can we just get going? AT THE DODGEBALL COURT Dawn: Uh...we’re playing dodgeball in a glass box? Scott: It’ll be fine. Dawn: I hope. Cameron: *Sits down* I’m still tired, but we can do this! Lightning: *Walks over and sits on Cameron* Yeah…. Zoey: Hey! You’re sitting on Cameron! Lightning: Oh…..sorry… *gets up and falls over* Chris: Let’s go over the rules. You catch a ball, the other person is out. You’re hit by the ball, you are out. If you catch it, you can bring someone back in the game. Dakota: How should we like...throw? Scott: You whip it at someone...hard. Ella: I can’t do that. It would hurt the other person. Chris: Throw it like this. *Throws it and it hits Leonard* Leonard: Ow! That hurt! You’re lucky I left my wand in the cabin or you would be dead meat! Chris: Uh...what? ...Nevermind! Just start! Everyone pick 5! Zoey: I’ll go! Mike: Me too! Scott: You need me. Jo: Same! Brick: I’m also needed! Chris: So Zoey, Mike, Scott, Jo, and Brick will be on for the Bass. Sky: I’ll go on. Amy: Well...I’m stronger, so I’ll go! Beardo: *Raises his hand* Jasmine: I’ll go. Shawn: Me too! Chris: And Sky, Amy, Beardo, Shawn, and Jasmine will be on for the Gophers. The contestants line up. Chris: 3...2...1… *Blows whistle* Sky: *Throws at Jo* Jo: *Catches it* Jo: Lightning, come on! Lightning: *Gets up and slowly walks to the court* Jasmine: *Throws at Lightning* Lightning: *Is hit and walks back to sleep* Sky: *Walks back* Scarlett: Nice job. Maybe next time you should actually try. Sky: I don’t see you running onto the court. Mike: *Changes into Chester* Y’all ain’t gonna win me over! Amy: *Throws at Mike* Mike: *Is hit* Zoey: Mike! What are you-*Is hit by Shawn* Jo: Nice going, love birds! Because of you, we’re down 1! *Throws at Amy* Amy: *Dodges* Watch it, man-woman! Jo: That little… *Whips a ball at Amy* Amy: *Is smashed in the face* Sky: Nice one! Amy: You’re not supposed to root for the other team! Samey: Amy, just sit down. Stop being rude. Amy: Shut up, Samey. You’re such an annoying brat. Chris: Ooooh. Drama! Anyways, it’s still tied 3-3! Jo: *Throws at Beardo* Beardo: *Is hit* Scarlett: You all are duds! Jasmine: Hey! Not nice! *Is hit* Shawn: *Runs* AHHHHH! *Hits Brick with the ball* Jo: *Picks up the ball* NICE GOIN’ ZOMBIE BOY. *Whips it at Shawn* Shawn: *Runs back but is hit* Chris: 1 point for the Bass! Staci: Oh! My turn! Dakota: I suppose I could go on for the screentime, but I better not be hit! Scott: I’ll go on! Dawn: I’ll go. Cameron: I’ll go on! Scott: Great...we’ll basically lose. Jo: I need to sit down for this round. Chris: Scott, Dawn, Dakota, Staci, and Cameron are going on for the Bass! Cameron: (CONF) I’ve never left my bubble before. I’m going to try and do this! Scarlett: I’m going on this time. Sky: I’ll go back on. Leonard: I’m going on! Dave: I’ll go on since I’m so strong. Topher: I’ll go on as the host. Topher: Welcome back to Total Drama Island, and we’re playing dodgeball! Chris: Shut. Up. That’s my job. Topher: I’m sorry! It’s just...you’re such an amazing host. Chris: Thank you Topher, but only I can be me. Anyways, Scarlett, Sky, Leonard, Dave, and Topher will be on for the Gophers. Ready? 3! 2! 1- Chef: *Blows whistle* Chris: Hey! That’s my job! Topher: *Takes a selfie* This is gonna look so hot on Tweetler! Sky: Topher! Pay attention! Scarlett: All of you pay attention! Scott: TAKE THIS! *Whips a ball at Sky* Sky: Not this time! *Catches it* Scott: Aww, what?! Unfair! Sky: Sorry! Samey, get on! Samey: Really?! Yay! Amy: Whatever! You just chose her because you have a bias against me. Samey: *Sticks out her tongue at Amy* Staci: I won’t lose! *Throws the ball lightly* Dave: Hahaha! *Throws the ball lightly back* Scarlett: *Slaps her forehead* A ball is seen flying at Sky and it hits her. Scarlett: What the...who threw that?! Dawn: I did! Scarlett: You never even picked up the ball! Sky: *Walks back* Leonard: HUZZAH! *Throws a ball at Dakota* Dakota: EEEEEH! *Ducks* Scott: Nice job, hottie! Dakota: Aww, thanks! Jo: STOP. That’s enough romance. Scott: Come on. She’s pretty hot. Cameron: I can’t do this! HELP! Scarlett: There’s only room for one nerd on this court! *Throws the ball at Cameron* Cameron: *Is hit* Dawn: We’re down 2, girls! Dakota: I say we get brainiac out. Scarlett: Atleast I have brains. Dakota: Well...atleast I’m pretty! Scarlett: *Throws a ball at Dakota* Dakota: AHHH! *Puts hands infront of her head and accidentally catches the ball* Scarlett: WHAT?! THATS UNFAIR! Chris: She caught it. You’re out. Scarlett: RIGGED. Dakota: I pick Jo to come on! Samey: Okay, guys! We need a new plan! Leonard: How about we use my spells? Samey: Ugh...be realistic! We need to win! Dave: Let’s just try to catch their balls. Jo: *Picks up a ball* Zoey: Mike, what happened back there? Mike: My MPD took over. I can’t control it. Zoey: Let’s ditch this challenge. I’m sure we’ll win anyways. Mike: Okay. Let’s go. Jo: *Throws the ball* Dave: *Dodges* Jo: *Turns to Zoey and Mike* Where are you going?! We need y- *Is hit* Samey: Ha! Jo: Ugh! They are gonna get it! Dakota: *Throws* Dave: *Catches* Samey: Sugar! Sugar: Wha...what? Samey: Come on! We need you! Sugar: *Walks onto the court* Samey: Let’s get em! Dawn: No! Staci, watch out! Staci: *Turns around and runs* Topher: *Throws* Staci: *Is hit in the butt* Chris: Looks like she’s out. Staci: Wait! I caught it! *Shows the ball in her butt* Chris: Okay...ew! But she’s still in! Staci: I pick Scott! UNDER THE DOCK Zoey: Mike, what do you wanna do if you win? Mike: Maybe buy something cool for you. Zoey: Awww. Jo: Hey! Losers! You should be in the game! Zoey: Jo, maybe you should stop being such a bully! Jo: How about you stop ruining everything for the team! You’ll both regret doing this! AT THE DODGEBALL COURT Scott: *Throws at Samey* Samey: *Dodges* Amy: *Cheerleading* Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Gooooo Gophers! But not Samey because she is such a loser! Leonard: *Is hit by Scott* Dawn: *Is hit by Samey* Dave: *Throws at Scott* Scott: *Dodges* Samey: *Picks up a ball and throws it at Staci* Staci: AH! *Is hit* Scott: *Throws at Dave* Dave: *Is hit* Samey: *Gulps* Scott: Hehehe… Chris: Scott could win it right here… Scott: *Throws* Samey: AHHHHH! *Catches* Chris: ITS TIED! THERE WILL BE A TIEBREAKER ROUND! Amy: Nice job, Samey. Now we can’t get rid of you. Sky: I’m sure you’d be the one going. Amy: Whatever! Chris: Bass and Gophers pick 2 people from the OTHER TEAM to go on. Dakota: What? Scott: Nice twist, Chris… Chris: Thanks. Scott: I was being sarcastic. Chris: Oh… Sky: Who should we choose? Dave: Pick Zoey and Mike. Sky: Good idea. The couple. Dakota: Who are we picking? Anne Maria: The twins. They’re incompetent with each other. Dakota: Good idea. Sky: Zoey and Mike! Dakota: Samey and Amy! Chris: Zoey and Mike vs. Samey and Amy. Sounds fun! Chef: 3! 2! 1! *Blows whistle* Zoey: *Picks up a ball and throws it at Samey* Samey: *Gets hit* Amy: SERIOUSLY SAMEY?! ALREADY? Scott: Hey, this might have worked out. Mike: *Throws at Amy* Amy: *Dodges* Amy: *Picks up a ball and whips it at Mike* Mike: *Gets hit in the face and falls over* Zoey: MIKE! *Runs to him* Amy: Gotcha! *Throws a ball at Zoey* Zoey: *Is hit* Chris: THE SCREAMING GOPHERS WIN AGAIN! Scott: I’m so sick of this! Chris: Bass, I’ll see you tonight. Jo: (CONF) THOSE STUPID LOVERS RUINED EVERYTHING. ITS ALL ENDING TONIGHT. BASS CABIN Scott: So Jo. I think Mike or Zoey need to go. Jo: I’m thinking Zoey. We’ve gotten rid of enough males. Scott: I agree. Zoey: Staci, you’ll vote Jo tonight, right? Staci: Sure! AT THE CAMPFIRE CEREMONY Chris: Things seemed...pretty tense today. The team is obviously divided. But it’s 1 person going home tonight. And its NOT… Dawn. Dakota. Staci. Scott. Brick. Cameron. Lightning. And Anne Maria. Chris: Mike. You’re also safe with no votes. Chris: And in a 8-3 vote… Chris: Jo...you are… Chris: Safe. Zoey, it’s time to go. Mike: NO! Zoey! Zoey: It’s okay, Mike. I’m fine. You have this in the bag! Jo: Goodbye, Mary Sue. Chris: And with that, the episode is over. Scarlett’s true side is beginning to show, and the twins are still going at it. With Zoey gone, will Mike cope with the team? Find out next time on...TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND! Elimination Table